


Truth or Dare

by rayshant_bestopt



Series: My Choice [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayshant_bestopt/pseuds/rayshant_bestopt
Summary: Why had he even accepted this invitation? Barry wondered in embarrassment, except that Cisco insisted that he had to… “Sara,” Tommy suddenly called out, turning his smirk from the blonde’s sister to herself.  “Truth or Dare?”





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by (but not necessarily canon with) My Choice main story.

Barry quietly sipped at his water as he sat a little ways from Oliver in the boat house. Not looking, not speaking– but it was nice to be next to someone else that wasn’t off-their-ass-drunk or currently had their tongue down another person’s throat.

“Okay Trainwreck, that’s enough,” Snart suddenly called out to his sister with a slight slur, apparently also fed up with the scene. “If you couldn’t steal his tonsils in the first five minutes you’re never going to get them.”

“Jerk,” Lisa snarked back, leaning in for another kiss from Cisco, and tugging playfully at his haphazard locks to bring him back to the present. Barry just blushed as his friend adjusted his pants and grabbed his beer, following behind the girl with a dazed grin.

After some hostile jostling, Snart managed to wrangle everyone back into the center of the room, and Barry felt his skin burn even hotter as it was obvious he was one of the few that had not been using this place as a makeout spot. Why had he even accepted this invitation? he wondered in embarrassment, except that Cisco insisted that he had to. And he’d been terrified not to when he’d found out it was Snart that had extended the invite, though it was still left unclear as to what ends. And…

Barry’s green eyes snuck a glance in his periphery to see Oliver still sitting somewhat close to him, currently glaring at Roy as the younger boy unapologetically toyed with the hairs on the nape of a grinning Thea’s neck. Okay, so even if he wasn’t going to be making out with anyone, maybe there was a sort of upside to hanging out in the boathouse at midnight with a bunch of rich kids and delinquents.

“Sara,” Tommy suddenly called out, turning his smirk from the blonde’s sister to herself. “Truth or Dare?”

The room resounded with a mixture of catcalls and oh gods, but Tommy’s eyes stay focused on the younger Lance, who met his smirk with one of her own.

“What do you think?” she retorted, leaning forward and taking a sip of her beer. “Dare.”

“I dare you to knock this bottle off of Rory’s head,” he challenged, waving his newly finished beer back and forth in his hand.

“Fuck that.” The group turned toward Mick, who was polishing off his own drink. 

“You don’t think I could?” Sara asked incredulously as he reached for a new one, eyebrow quirking as she pulled her feet up beneath her into a squat.

“I don’t care if you fucking can or not– you’re not doing it off of my head.”

That escalated quickly into Sara goading the older boy continuously, flinging first words and eventually any object she could get her hands on in his direction. At some point she managed to knock him in the head with one bottle, causing it to ricochet and fly upward, with which she threw her own bottle and caused the two to collide. As the glass shattered and Mick cursed loudly at the mess raining down on him, Sara turned toward a loudly laughing Tommy and grinned triumphantly, bowing before returning primly to her seat in the circle while Len reached out for the frothing boy to drag him back into the seat beside him instead of trussing the lot up and burning the place down with them all inside.

The group went all out then. Sara dared Laurel to backflip naked off the docks into the lake, and Laurel dared Cisco to serenade Lisa with Britney Spears, who in turn challenged Snart to kiss Sara (who almost dislocated his thumb after he did so). Picking Truth didn’t create much better fare, as Dig and Roy both had to confess the craziest place they’d ever hooked up (the barracks and a holding cell, respectively), and Amaya admitted that she’d been suspended from school in third grade for giving two boys matching black eyes and bloody noses.

“Ollie, Truth or Dare?” Thea asked with a smirk.

Oliver squinted his eyes at his baby sister for a moment before replying, “Truth,” causing a groan of disappointment from Tommy and Sara both. However, Thea just grinned.

“Would you rather have sex right now with your First Kiss or Last Girlfriend?” she asked, and the group burst into laughter.

“Like here?” Laurel asked for clarification with a laugh.

“I object to that question,” Tommy called out, pulling Laurel closer to him as she giggled. 

“Hey, it’s not like I’m daring him to do it with one or the other,” Thea countered, hands raised in mock defense.

“Pitting sister against sister still seems a little low, Thea,” Sara commented as she took a sip of beer, albeit with a poorly hidden twitch of amusement playing on her lips.

While everyone continued to weigh in on the matter, Barry was turning a bright tomato red as he stared down into his water bottle. He didn’t know why he was so embarrassed– it wasn’t like he was involved. Oliver’s Last Girlfriend was obviously Sara, and his First Kiss was Laurel. Except…well– yeah, sure, the two of them had technically had been each other’s first kiss, but Ollie had been very clear at the time that that instance behind the archery range hadn’t counted. It wasn’t a real kiss, Barry recalled the older boy stating with perfect clarity. And it wasn’t like he probably even remembered– it was a pretty awkward kiss. Barry still blushed hard when he thought about how he’d just moved in so fast he’d knocked their teeth together, and he’d felt so dizzy he’d had his fingers in a death grip around the hairs at Ollie’s neck. The older boy’s first real kiss– the one with Laurel… he remembered Ollie seeming much more calm about when he’d told Barry about it later, so it must have gone a lot better. Like a first kiss should. So obviously whatever the older boy chose would have nothing to do with Barry.

Apparently the hesitation in Oliver’s answer was really stirring the pot though, because by now there was a lot of debate and argument within the group. Both Laurel and Sara seemed indifferent, if not amused, but Tommy couldn’t seem to decide if he was more offended that his best friend was considering picking his girlfriend or that he hadn’t done so immediately, and the entire group seemed to get a kick out of goading him one way or another with their own preference. 

It was in this chaos that Barry’s body acted against him, his wide green eyes involuntarily drawn toward the senior in question. His stomach twisted in on itself as Oliver’s own gaze caught his, and in that moment Barry felt for sure that Ollie remembered that day as clearly as he did.

“Okay, okay– enough,” Thea finally shouted over the row, breaking the connection between them. “Ollie, you have to answer.”

Oliver cleared his throat. “If I had to choose…First Kiss, I guess.” The room erupted yet again, and Barry found that Oliver’s gaze lingered back for another second toward him before shifting down to his bottle with a crooked smile as Tommy started berating his best friend again until Laurel reassured her boyfriend with a passionate kiss.

Of course, that caused the rest of the group to descend back into a horny mess, and Barry soon found himself sitting alone, again surrounded by couples making out.

Well, not quite alone, as Oliver remained in his place as well, and while neither boy spoke, the flickering glances that they sent each other spoke volumes for the rest of the night.


End file.
